Can Kisses Save Us
by islashlove
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Kisses Can Make Me Cry'. It has been three years since Shawn's death and those who loved him are still having trouble moving on. But when someone starts to stalk and then attack them, their grief has to take a back seat to what is happening, otherwise, they may not survive. This is a slash story
1. Three Years Later

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This is the sequel to 'Kisses Can Make Me Cry'.**

**Story Notes:**** It has been three years since Shawn's death and those who loved him are still having trouble moving on. But when someone starts to stalk and then attack them, their grief has to take a back seat to what is happening, otherwise, they may not survive.**

**Can Kisses Save Us:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Three Years Later.**

Chief Karen Vick stood looking out through the glass wall which separated her office from the rest of the station. She watched as her officers went about their everyday jobs, either doing their paper work or dealing with the latest cases that had just landed on their desks. She also watched as her Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and his partner Juliet O'Hara walked into the bullpen, a suspect in tow.

If a stranger would have walked into the station right now, right at this moment, they could be forgiven for thinking that everything in this station fine, that…it was just like any other station in the world.

But it wasn't.

It had taken three months for the station and its people to get to a point to where it appeared normal again. Three months…to get over the death of one of their own. Three months…to accept that Shawn Spencer wasn't coming back to them.

In those three months since the memorial for Shawn, each and every one of them had to try and deal with their loss. Burton Guster had just thrown himself into his work, yet he still refused to close Psych down. His reasoning was, they have never found Shawn's body, so there was a chance he was still alive. But whenever she saw him, a little bit of that hope had died and she knew that the day was coming and he would finally accept the loss of his friend and then he'd be able to let Psych go as well.

As for Henry Spencer, Shawn's dad, he just spent most of his time either at the station or out on his boat fishing. Henry also refused to talk to anyone about Shawn. Even now, three years later, it was just like when Shawn had left when he was eighteen. Henry had just closed himself off to everyone, only this time, Shawn wasn't coming back.

Just like everyone else in the station, Chief Vick busied herself with work or spent as much time as she could with her family and Juliet O'Hara just seemed to withdraw deeply into herself and wouldn't let anyone near. Not Lassiter and not Chief Vick, but she did seem to talk to Gus and in a way they supported each other and over the years, they grew closer and in the end, they got married and now, they are expecting their first child.

But it was Lassiter that everyone was worried about. He had truly changed, but you needed to be really close to him to have noticed it. His bark was still there, but there was no longer any bite behind it and although he thought no one knew, Lassiter only did four things in those first three months.

He would get up in the morning and go to work. When work finished for the day, he would leave and do one of two things. He either went out to where they found Shawn's bike and continued the search for him or if he wasn't working or couldn't get out to the site, Lassiter would sit in a bar getting drunk and then at the end of the day he would go home and cry himself to sleep, only to get up the next day and start all over again.

Chief Vick just shook her head and returned to her desk and started going through the files that are there. God, how many times in the last three years had she picked up a file, looked at it and then picked up the phone to call Shawn? It had been too many, was the answer and the worst thing was, she didn't even realise it until the message comes through saying that the number is no longer in service.

A little commotion entered her ears and she looked up to see Lassiter and Juliet's suspect trying to run out of the station, only to be stopped by McNab. But there is something else wrong as some officers were holding Lassiter back.

Letting out a sigh, Chief Vick got up. Lassiter had only just started back at work after being put on forced leave again. Over the last three years she had to do this for god known how many times, but it was always for Lassiter's good. As soon as she stepped outside her office she could see what had happened this time. In his attempt to get away the suspect had knocked Lassiter desk which had sent the picture of Shawn flying.

"Detective Lassiter!" Her voice sounded a lot angrier that she was actually feeling, but it was affected by the frustration of having to deal with this…behaviour again. "My office…now!"

There wasn't any room for questioning in her tone and Lassiter just obeyed. After giving the suspect another death stare, he picked up the picture and entered the Chief's office. After he left, the suspect was taken straight to the cells to sweat it out, while the rest of the station tried to calm down.

Chief Vick followed her detective back into her office. This situation was becoming all too frequent and she was starting to run out of reasons not to fire him. It was time for her to stop covering for her detective and let him start to take responsibility for his actions. Three years is enough.

"Chief, I…"

"Save it, Carlton." Lassiter shivered at the use of his first name. "Please sit down."

Lassiter did as he was told and then watched as Chief Vick walked around the desk to sit down in her chair across the desk from him. He knew he was in trouble. For the last three years he has been in trouble, but this time he hoped it wasn't going to cost him his job. He watched as she let out a tired sigh before looking up at him.

"I don't want to know what happen out there because it's happening all the time. Carlton, I'm sorry, but I can no longer cover for you. It's been three years, you need to move on or it's going to kill you."

"I don't know what you mean, cover for me?"

"Don't, just don't go there. I know you are coming in either drunk or hung-over. That you are spending all your time out there looking for a ghost or trying to drown it in some bar at night and I just cannot let this to continue."

"Sorry, I'll clean out my desk and I…"

"I'm not firing you; I'm giving you one more time. I can't just keep giving you time off. I need my detective back and to be honest, do you think that Shawn would've wanted you to be like this."

"No, Chief, he wouldn't have wanted me to be like this, but…it's my fault he's gone and I…"

"I want you to go home and work out what you want to do. I will hand your cases over to someone else for now, so you don't worry about them. I just suggest that when you leave here you go home. Don't go looking for Shawn. Don't go to the bar, just go home and have a think as to what Shawn would say to you about what you are doing. Can you do that for me, please?"

"I'll try, Chief, but I can't promise anything."

Chief Vick hated seeing Lassiter like this, but there wasn't anything she could really do. He blamed himself for what had happened to Shawn and because of that, he lost the love of his life. To be honest, she was surprised that Lassiter hadn't just giving up on everything.

"All I ask is that you try; now, go home and rest."

With that Lassiter and Chief Vick both stood up and she walked him out of her office. She stood in the doorway and watched as he walked over to his desk. As he took what he needed out of it, Chief Vick looked around and noticed that everyone else was also watching him. Their eyes watched as he closed and locked his desk up and then, after picking up the picture again, Lassiter just walked out of the bullpen and out of the station.

After Lassiter was gone, Chief Vick went around and shared out Lassiter's cases, appointed a temporary partner to Juliet and then returned to her office. Once again, the station looked like it was back to normal, only now they were missing two, instead of one.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


	2. Lassie sees a Vision of Shawn

**Chapter 2:**** Lassie sees a Vision of Shawn**

After Lassiter walked out that day, he did exactly what the Chief had asked him not to do. He went to the nearest bar and bought some bottles of scotch. He then drove up to the spot where Shawn's bike had been found and sat down on the edge of the mountain road. As he drank himself in to a drunken state, Lassiter thought back over the years he had known Shawn.

As the time passed and the drunker he got, Lassiter started to talk to the memory of Shawn.

"You know, Shawn…you weren't fair. You…you with your hair and the way you walked, I never had a chance and I'm sure you knew it."

Lassiter stopped to take another swig from the bottle in his hand, downing the last bit. He then threw the empty bottle over the edge and picked up another one. After opening it up and taking another drink he continued.

"You didn't care how you made me feel, just as long as you brought out some sort of feeling. Anger, hatred, love, jealousy…especially jealousy with the way you flirted with O'Hara. You know, Shawn…she once told me that she was actually thinking of going out with you."

Lassiter let out a little laugh before taking another drink.

"Yeah, you had her in your hands and you let O'Hara walk away because you didn't want her, you wanted me."

With those words, Lassiter stopped laughing; his eyes grew heavy with anger and so did his face and voice.

"Why, Shawn! Why the hell did you want me?" Lassiter shouted into the valley below. "What did I do to earn your love? I was a grumpy old man who couldn't save his marriage and had an affair with his partner. What the hell did you see in me?"

Anger spent, Lassiter's voice lowered, and a few tears started to escape.

"You're gone and you have no idea what you left behind. Your Dad…he refuses to even talk about you. He blames himself for not stopping you from riding off that day; that he thought you would just go and come back soon. I've never seen a grown man fall to pieces like Henry did. At first, he was full of hope that we would find you and then came the time when they stopped looking. I can't forget the look in his eyes at the thought that you were gone and that we couldn't even bury your body. He just locked himself away, away from us, and when he came back, he acted, and still is acting, like he never had a son. I want to help him, I really do, but how do I help a man when I can't even help myself."

Lassiter finished off the rest of the bottle. His eyes were now drenched in tears, night had fallen and so he moved into the car and crept it even closer to the edge, so the headlights could light the valley below. Pulling on the parking brake, he grabbed another bottle, but his hand didn't grip it strong enough and the bottle slips from his hand and went crashing onto the floor, spilling its contents. Letting out a sigh, Lassiter just grabbed the last bottle. After taking another drink he placed his arms on the steering wheel and rested his head on them.

Suddenly he bursts into laughter and started to shake his head.

"You know, Shawn, Guster still has Psych going. He just can't let it go; says that, because we don't have a body, you could still be alive." Lassiter then bangs on the steering wheel. "Damn it! How can they have a go at me when, when Guster doesn't…won't let you go either? He's married now, you know. He married O'Hara in the end. In a couple of weeks' time they will be having their first child. Guster was the same as your dad; he withdrew into himself, refused to come to the station, to talk to anyone, except for O'Hara of course. They really supported each other and in a way, I am glad they had each other, but at the same time I hated it. It just didn't seem fair that they had found each other, through me loosing you."

"Before they got together, Juliet tried to support me. She really did, but how do you support someone who doesn't want your support. I did watch her, O'Hara, she just did her work. It was like she was running on auto pilot. One minute she would be there the next she was gone off somewhere quiet to cry at losing her friend…at losing you. I guess it was fate that O'Hara and Guster would end up with each other."

Lassiter lifted up the bottle, but didn't drink it. Instead he just stared straight out of the windscreen and into the darkness.

"You know, Shawn, you destroyed so many people's lives with your death. The station hasn't been the same. People don't think I'm watching, but I am. It takes a lot of effort to get the Chief out of her office and when she is, she spends it all with her family. Even McNab is lost. I've actually seen him looking for you after he has done the coffee run. Even now he still buys your drink and when he realises what he has done, he sits down and drinks it. Everyone, and I mean everyone who knows you, does something that reminds them of you and then the pain is back in their eyes and their hearts break all over again."

He finished off the drink. Dropping the bottle, Lassiter just leaned back against his seat. Putting his foot on the brake, Lassiter puts the car into drive and takes the hand brake off. He can feel the effects of the drink on him and the pulling force of sleep as well.

"I can't do it anymore, Shawn, I can't function anymore. I'm no good as a cop, no good as a man and I just can't fight it anymore. It's time for me to let go of you and just let go of life as well. I'm going to let the alcohol do its work for me and soon I hope, I will be joining you. Maybe I will land where your body is and we can be buried together."

Lassiter can no longer fight the pull of sleep and he starts to drift off. His foot starts to slip off the brake and the car starts to move forward, but suddenly, the engine stops. Opening his eyes, Lassiter is surprised to see Shawn's face in front of him.

"Shawn?"

"What is this, Lassie? What are you doing?"

"I, I can't live anymore without you."

"Pull yourself together, man. You are Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Do you really think this is what I want you to do? I don't want you to die this way, I want you to live, Lassie; you have so much more to give to this world. Don't give up just yet."

"But, I miss you. I want to be with you again."

"I'm always with you, Carlton, here," Shawn hand reaches out and touches Lassiter's chest. "I'm right there with you every single day and I will always be there. Now pull yourself together and start living again. I know you can do it."

Shawn's hand moves from Lassiter chest to his face and as it slowly caresses his cheek, Lassiter promises that he will start to live again, just for Shawn.

As he drifts off, Lassiter can hear the sound of a motorbike engine as it drives away.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. The Next Day

**Chapter 3:**** The Next Day**

Lassiter was found by McNab early the next morning. He was out on patrol and even though this spot wasn't on his route, McNab still drove past whenever he got the chance. So, when he came over the crest of the hill, his heart nearly stopped at the sight before him.

There, balancing on the cliff edge was Lassiter's car. The front wheels were over the edge and from where McNab was, he could see his Head Detective, apparently unconscious at the wheel. Pulling up he quickly jumped out and ran over to see what he could do. At first McNab was in panic mode, but Lassiter's voice entered his mind and told him, in a not so nice way, to pull himself together and straighten up.

He looked around for something to help him, but couldn't see anything. It was now that McNab thought he had gone mad, for he heard Shawn Spencer's voice calling to him.

'Buzz, tie your car to Lassie's.'

It sounded like the voice was being carried on the wind, but McNab didn't have time to think about it as he did what the voice told him to do. Rushing back to his car, McNab grabbed the rope out of the trunk and tied it to the front of his car. He then proceeded to tie the other end to Lassiter's. Once that was done he climbed back into his car and slowly reversed to take up the slack.

Once McNab was sure the car was secured, he called in for help. He first tried to pull Lassiter's car away from the edge, but his car wasn't strong enough, so he carefully moved his car around a tree for extra support and then he went back over to Lassiter's driver's door.

Being careful, as the door was close to the edge, McNab reached through the window and placed his fingers on Lassiter neck. He let out the breath he was holding when he felt a strong and steady beat. It was now that a breeze went through the car and McNab could smell the alcohol in the car.

Shaking his head, McNab just hoped that the Chief wasn't at the station when he made the call. Buzz is pulled from his thoughts when he feels his detective starting to stir under his hand.

"Easy there, Detective Lassiter."

"Mc…Nab? What…what's happening?"

"Umm…look, sir," McNab said when he noticed the car move slightly, as Lassiter tried to sit up. "You better sit still."

Lassiter gave McNab a drunken look. "Why?"

"Because, sir, your car is balancing on a cliff edge and even though I have your car tied to mine, yours just moved a little."

McNab watched as the information he had just given his detective sinks in. First there is confusion, then realization and then the shocked look where his eyes open wide with fear. McNab than watches as Lassiter reaches down to undo his seatbelt, only to notice that he didn't have it on.

Lassiter turned toward McNab. "Move…McNab."

The detective didn't need to ask twice. By the time McNab had stood up and taken one step away, Lassiter had opened his door and was diving out of it. McNab just grabbed Lassiter's arm and they both ran for it, but stopped short when they heard a groaning noise from behind. Turning, they watched as the rope broke and Lassiter's car tilted and then disappeared over the cliff. For a moment neither man could move, too shocked at how close it had been.

A few moments later the sound of sirens entered their ears, which brought them back to reality. Lassiter turn quickly, but paid the price when his head started to throb. Then the world around him started to spin and a few moments later, Lassiter was flat on the ground as he blacked out.

When Lassiter came to, he found himself in a hospital bed. Everything was hazy and his head was killing him. But it was when he went to put his hand on his head, he realised that he was strapped to the bed.

"What the…? What the hell is going on?" Lassiter yelled as he tried to free his hands.

"Easy there, Detective."

Lassiter looked to his side to find Chief Vick standing there with her arms crossed, a mixed look of anger and disappointment. Standing beside the Chief stood a man who was evidently the doctor. Lassiter calmed down a lot when he saw Chief Vick, but he still struggled against his restraints.

"What's going on, Chief? Why am I restrained?"

"It is for your own safety, Detective Lassiter…at least until we can check you out and make sure you are not a danger to yourself or anyone around you," the doctor answered.

"What are you talking about? I only had a few drinks." Lassiter knew he was lying, but he just wanted them to release him.

"Detective Lassiter…Carlton, we are just trying to help you. McNab told me about how you smelled of drink and how you nearly drove your car off the cliff." Lassiter could hear the pity in his chief's voice.

"I know what I did, Chief, but I can honestly tell you that I won't try it again. In fact, I am not planning on touching alcohol again."

"You say that now, but tomorrow is another day. Plus I wasn't just talking about the alcohol. I was talking about…"

"I know what you were talking about and you're right. I need to get over Shawn and I need to start living again. Shawn wouldn't want to see me like this, let alone kill myself this way either."

"I'm glad you're starting to understand where I'm coming from, but until the doctor here gives you the all clear to return to work, I don't want to see you anywhere near the station. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Doctor, I need to go right now, but please keep me informed on his progress."

"I will, Chief Vick, and don't worry Detective Lassiter is in good hands."

Chief Vick gave Lassiter a smile before leaving the doctor and Lassiter alone.

"Now, Detective Lassiter, if we can get these few tests done, you might be able to have the restrains removed."

"Thank you, Doctor. I really do need some help, big time."

With that, the doctor started his examination.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 4:**** Two Weeks Later**

It took Lassiter two weeks before the doctor would clear him to return to work. Two weeks to prove he wasn't any danger to himself or others. Two weeks to finally deal with his drinking, anger and what he really needed to accept, Shawn's death. But the right to return to work came with conditions. One, that he didn't touch a drink; two, that unless his job needed him to be, he wasn't to go near where Shawn had died and the third and last one was that he returned for a few more sessions with the psychologist.

Over the two weeks, Lassiter had finally come to accept that he may have become an alcoholic. He had learnt to deal with his anger and that Shawn was gone, but no matter what, he will never forget Shawn and the fact that it was because of him that Shawn was dead.

So when he walked back through the door of the Santa Barbara Police Station, Detective Carlton Lassiter was a little worried as to how he was going to be received. At first no one seemed to notice him, but just as he sat down at his desk, someone placed a steaming hot coffee on the table in front of him.

Looking up, Lassiter smile as his eyes found McNab standing there, but as he looked around, he realised that just about everyone was there. Some were holding a small banner that said 'WELCOME BACK', but the main thing he saw was that they honestly seemed happy to see him. Taking a deep breath Lassiter stood up.

"Thank you. Thank you all for putting up with me for these past few years and I hope that I will be able to prove to you all that I will try and be a better person."

At first no one reacted, but then someone in the back started to clap and the rest followed suit. One by one they all welcomed him back, before returning to their own desks or jobs. Finally when the crowd dispersed, only Lassiter and McNab were left.

"We really are glad to see that you're back, sir."

"Thank you, McNab, and I'm glad to be back," Lassiter said as he looked around the bullpen.

"If you're looking for Detective O'Hara, she is in the Chief's office. They're both waiting for you."

Lassiter nodded his head, grabbed his coffee and headed over to the Chief's office. As he reached the door, a shiver went through his body. The last time he had seen this door he was walking out of it, determined to never see it again. God, he felt so lucky that he was seeing it again. After knocking and the Chief telling him to enter, he opened the door to see the two most important women in his life. Once in, Lassiter closed the door.

After he entered, Lassiter stood there studying them. Chief Vick hadn't really changed much, but the stern look on her face told him she wasn't in a good mood. O'Hara on the other hand had changed. She was a lot bigger due to the pregnancy and because of that fact she was sitting down.

"Welcome back, Detective," Chief Vick said. It was now that Lassiter noticed that she was holding the doctor's report on him.

"Thank you, Chief."

"Detective…Carlton, please sit down."

Lassiter did what was asked of him and he sat down. He was nervous. He knew that the doctor had cleared the way for him to return to work, but in the end it was always going to be the Chief's final decision.

"I see that the doctor had cleared you for light duty with a few provisions. Do you understand what he meant by that?"

"Yes, I am to do desk work, I am not allowed to carry a gun or have one in my possession. I am not to go anywhere near where Shawn had…sorry, I just can't finish that part off, and I must attend AA and some more sessions with him."

"Very well done and I do understand the reason why you didn't finish off that sentence. With the part about the gun, I will need to…"

"Already done. I had Henry Spencer come over and help me remove all of my guns and I have given them to my gun club to hold for me. I can only get them back as long as I have either Henry, McNab, O'Hara or yourself with me to confirm that I'm allowed to have them back. No letters, it has to be a real person with ID on them."

"Well done, but the doctor has also asked me to allow you to fire a gun under supervision as a stress reliever…at least once a day. So I was thinking of that being the last thing you do each night. What do you think?"

"Thank you, Chief, that sounds perfect."

"Good, but you and O'Hara are on desk duty. You will both go out there and finalise all your past cases and then you will be the paper chasers for the station. Any other officer needs records, something checked up or a report written out, that will be your jobs. Although, I think with the way O'Hara is, you will be getting the files, while she does the computer work."

"Yes, Chief," both detectives said together and that was it, the ice was now broken and Lassiter felt right at home.

After a few more guidelines that Lassiter needed to follow, he and O'Hara headed out of the Chief's office and back to their desks and paperwork. But the first thing Lassiter did was place Shawn's photo back on his desk. Smiling he got back down to work.

There wasn't much of their own paperwork to do for either detective. Lassiter had been away for a fortnight, so no cases and just a little bit of paperwork left over and O'Hara had been on desk duty for a few days now, so she, too, didn't have any of her own cases to do.

They had gone out and had lunch together and finally caught up on their lives. Turns out that she and Guster were having twins and that the babies might just come a little earlier than expected. Also that Guster had just gotten a promotion. O'Hara had also filled him in on Mr. Spencer, but Lassiter had already known most of it since Henry had been his main support through the last few weeks. As they left, Lassiter had this strange feeling that he was being watched. It was a feeling that he had a few times over the last two weeks, but still not seeing anyone, Lassiter just shrugged it off.

After they returned from lunch they finished off the day working on finding a connection between two drug dealers for Detective Milo and then Officer Mitch took Lassiter down to the firing range for his stress release session.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	5. A Threatening Note

**Chapter 5:**** A Threatening Note**

A half hour later, when the shooting session was over, Detectives Milo and Lassiter walked back to the station. As soon as they walked into the station, Lassiter knew there was something wrong. A glance around the bullpen and he could see that Henry, Guster, and O'Hara were all in the Chief's office.

For some reason, fear started to build up in his stomach, but he didn't know why. Was it just because it's the first time since Shawn's death that they were all together in there? Lassiter was so busy concentrating on them that he didn't hear or see McNab walk up beside him.

"Sir," McNab watched as Lassiter jumped a little. "The Chief said that as soon as you got back, I'm to send you to her office."

"Do you know what for?"

"Yes sir, but I'll let the Chief tell you."

Before Lassiter could ask what he meant by that, McNab had already walked away. Heading over to the Chief's office, Lassiter knocked and waited for the Chief to tell him that he could enter. When she did, Lassiter could hear the strain in her voice.

As Lassiter entered, he looked around at the faces looking back at him. He was still worried as to why they were all there, but he was sure he would know very soon and he wasn't too sure that he wanted to.

"Chief, you wanted to see me."

"Yes Detective, please sit down."

"I would rather stand if you don't mind, Chief."

"Very well, I guess you are wondering why we are all here."

"A little, but I'm sure you will fill us in."

"Well, yes, I am going to tell you. While you were at the firing range we received this note." Chief Vick passed Lassiter an evidence bag with a piece of paper in it.

Lassiter gave everyone a quick glance before he looked at the note. The paper seemed to be just like any other piece of paper he had ever seen, but once he read what was written on it he understood why they were all there. After looking at them all again, Lassiter reread the note just to make sure he didn't misread it.

'_To the Santa Barbara finest, _

_Detective's Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara, Chief Karen Vick, Mr. Henry Spencer, Officer Buzz McNab and Mr. Burton Guster, I am coming for you. You have hurt and caused me pain, but by the time I'm finished with you the pain you will feel will have you begging me to end your lives. I promise you that. _

_As the storm clouds roll over Santa Barbara and as darkness falls, so will you all, one at a time._

_Death to all who say they love.'_

Lassiter carefully handed the note back to the Chief. This was all he needed right now.

"In order to find this person, I need you all to have a look around and see what cases you have all worked on.

The colour drained from Gus' face. "But we, I guess we will all have to go back to before…before Shawn died."

"Why do you say that?" Lassiter barked at him.

"Because that would be the last time we all worked on a case together."

"Just take care of your wife and unborn children, Mr. Guster, and get out of my way."

Gus stood to face Lassiter.

"Carlton, Gus, stop it." Juliet said getting up and standing between them. "Carlton, I know you don't want to hear it, but Gus is right, it's the only time we all worked together."

"Well then, we're just missing one thing."

"And what's that, Detective?" Chief Vick asked.

"The note only mentioned us, not Shawn."

"Then they already know that Shawn is dead and they don't need to go after him."

"Or…" Henry added. Everyone looked at him and they could see that Henry was deep in thought.

"Or what, Henry?" Chief Vick asked him.

"No, it can't…look…just don't worry about…it was just a stupid idea," Henry said looking at Gus.

"Or, it's Shawn, that's what you were thinking, wasn't it?"

Henry just nodded his head. Both he and Gus knew Shawn, they knew what he was capable of and if he was really hurting and blamed them, may god help them.

"Could we all have been wrong? Could Shawn really be alive, Mr. Spencer?"

Gus never got the answer, or rather never had the chance to hear it. He didn't even see the punch coming, but he sure as hell felt it, and the table, as he fell on it.

Gus didn't get the chance to retaliate as Lassiter was already out the door. He didn't care if the Chief sent him home again or even fired him this time. All Lassiter cared about was that this was the first time he had felt anything except anger, since Shawn had gone.

Lassiter just walked back to his desk and ignored the commotion in the Chief's office as the ME rushed in there to treat Gus' injuries. Lassiter just couldn't believe that Henry and Guster could even think that if Shawn were alive, he would do something like this to them.

Lassiter did look up and he did feel a little guilty as the ambulance was called and had taken both O'Hara and Guster away. Seemed that Guster's head had hit the table harder than he thought and from the stress, it looked like O'Hara had gone into labour.

After a stern talking to, Chief Vick ordered that McNab was to stay with Detective Lassiter until the author of the note was found and for now, they were both sent over to the hospital to check up on Gus and Juliet. Chief Vick also ordered Lassiter to apologise to both of them and to give his doctor a call.

And that was just what Lassiter did as he and McNab left the station. But neither one noticing the customised motorbike on the other side of the road, or did they notice its rider was watching them leave.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	6. And Now the Hurting Starts

**Chapter 6:**** And Now the Hurting Starts **

Two hours! That was how long they had been waiting at the hospital before they got any news about either Gus or Juliet.

In those two hours, Lassiter had managed to talk to his doctor, who had advised him to stay at the hospital and not only apologise to Gus and Juliet, but also to Henry and Chief Vick. But that was easier said than done.

Henry had arrived at the hospital about an hour earlier and since then the waiting room had been full of tension. Lassiter sat on one side with his head in his hands thinking about what he was going to say to O'Hara and Guster, while Henry was sitting on the other side, just staring at Lassiter.

Not a word had been spoken by either man. They just stared at each other or checked their phones. A few times Henry had stood up and gone for a short walk, but was never gone long.

Henry knew that he was being stubborn, that after all Lassiter had been through since Shawn's death and now, just coming to terms with it, he didn't need to be told that Shawn could still be alive. Let alone that Shawn could be out to get them. Henry couldn't blame Lassiter for the way he reacted, but Gus is like a son to Henry and with Shawn gone, his only son.

Lassiter sat there and wished that Henry would just yell at him. He didn't mean for Guster to be hurt, but then again, he wasn't expecting Guster to accuse Shawn of still being alive and possibly out there, angry at them.

Chief Vick was sitting in her office finalising a few things before she could go to the hospital. Letting out a sigh, Chief Vick leant back in her chair. She could see where Lassiter was coming from. They had just managed to convince him to let go of Shawn. Then, both Henry and Gus had suggested that Shawn could still be alive. Chief Vick could see Lassiter losing it and when Gus said that maybe Shawn was the author of the letter…it pushed Lassiter over the edge.

Even the idea that, after all these years, Shawn was still alive didn't sit well with her, but on the other hand. It did seem a little suspicious that the note came now, when everyone was finally moving on. Shaking her head, Chief Vick just hoped that whoever this is could be stopped before too many people get hurt. Looking at the clock, Chief Vick decided that she would finish off the paper work tomorrow. Right now she wanted to check up on O'Hara. But as she was getting ready to leave there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Officer Walker opened the door and walked in. He gave Chief Vick a strange look before turning and closing the door behind him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry Chief Vick, but I need to report an accident to you."

"And…?"

"And…I'm sorry Ma'am, but it was your husband."

"What?" Chief Vick said standing up.

"Your husband has been taken to the hospital. It looks like a hit and run, but there is something else I need to tell you…"

Chief Vick slowly sat down as Officer Walker started to explain what the certain things were.

Back at the hospital one of the doctors had arrived to give some information on Gus.

"Mr. Guster has a nasty bruise on his forehead and a bad headache, but otherwise, he should be fine."

"Can we see him?" Henry asked.

"Not right now. Mr. Guster is with his wife, waiting for the arrival of their child. As soon as I can, I will let you know when you will be able to see both of them."

After the doctor left, Henry and Lassiter went back to the same seats they had been sitting in. But Lassiter couldn't take the stares for Henry anymore, so he stood and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"For a walk, I need some air, if that is ok with you?"

"Just make sure it's only air you get."

"I'm just going to get air, nothing else," Lassiter said walking over to where Henry was sitting.

"I was just making sure," Henry said standing up to be eye level with Lassiter.

"Chief Vick," McNab said, causing the two men to turn around.

They were both expecting Chief Vick to take a strip off them for fighting, but instead, the haunting look on her face left them both scared.

Henry was the first to recover and walked over to her. "Karen…what's wrong?"

"He…has Iris."

"Who has Iris?" Lassiter asked as he joined them.

But Chief Vick looked like she was about to collapse so both Henry and Lassiter helped her to have a seat.

"Karen, look at me."

"Henry," Chief Vick said her eyes full of tears. "Just as I was getting ready to leave to come here, Officer Walker came in to let me know that Richard had been involved in a hit and run."

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, Richard is still with the doctor, but witness say that the man who hit him stopped and…"

"And what…"

"He took Iris. He just took her."

"No one tried to stop him?" Lassiter asked.

"They just thought he was getting her out of the car and before they realised what was happening they were both gone."

"Did they get a description of the car he was driving?"

"Yes, a white Captiva, but he left this behind." Chief Vick handed over a piece of paper.

"It's just a copy."

Lassiter read the note out loud.

'_Are you hurting yet? _

_The loss of a child is a pain no parent should feel. _

_Chief Karen Vick, I have your daughter, Iris. _

_Just like her mother she is beautiful. _

_Hope she stays that way.' _

As Lassiter finished reading, Chief Vick started crying again and Henry pulled her into a tighter hold. Looking up at Lassiter Henry could see the same anger in Lassiter's eyes that he was feeling. Both men knew that they needed to let go of their anger towards each other. They now shared a common goal and that was to find Iris Vick and bring her home.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
